etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Etoile timeline
This list delineates the major events in Etoile's history in accordance with roleplay- or news notice-related events. It is a work in progress. Nanite Andross Era See main article: Nanite Andross Era April thru July, 2993 * Andross infects Corneria with nanobots, leading to a very bloody and terrifying pandemic of nanobot-controlled psychos who kill those who oppose. Andross eventually suffers his final defeat and subsequent nanobot destruction. Events of 2995-3000 April, 2995 thru April, 2996 * Jumpdrives are invented, and planet Meado is colonized as Corneria's first extrasolar colony. April thru July, 3000 * Andross loyalists carry out terrorist attacks. Kreet Era See main article: Kreet Era July, 3000 thru January, 3016 *Kreet invasion eventually leads to the Lylat system being completely overrun and bombarded by Kreet forces (Jan 3001), prompting a complete evacuation to Meado and New Corneria. Ra-Shi Era See main article: Ra-Shi Era January thru September, 3016 *The Ra-Shi, an ancient biomechanical plague, are awakened from their containment in a remote asteroid belt and infect several fleets and planets. The Kreet form an alliance with the Ra-Shi but are eventually consumed and driven extinct. The first Etoile Station is destroyed by Ra-Shi leader Starcrusher (Aug 3016). Ra-Shi War ends with Starcrusher's defeat thanks to a weapon developed by Space Dynamics, although pockets of evolved Ra-Shi continue to linger in areas. As well, the Lylat system is totally destroyed during the final battle. Reconstruction effort of hundreds of devastated worlds begins. Black Paw War See main article: Black Paw War March thru May, 3017 *Krivo Blackpaw leads a xenophobic terrorist network in a takeover of planet Riesel and attacks against surrounding planets, ending with his death. Events of 3019 See main articles: Venomian Contentions, Mrkos Brorsen, Ra-Shi September, 3019 *The rebuilt Venomian Army attempts invasion of the newly discovered colony of New Corneria, leading to Alliance declaring war. *Mrkos Brorsen, a crazed Cornerian weapons specialist, begins an explosive killing spree across the galaxy, leading to millions of deaths over the course of three years. He is eventually killed by Frank Croskey's coffee in July, 3022. November, 3019 *The remaining pockets of Ra-Shi, which had been rapidly rebuilding strength, die due to a galaxy-wide computer virus developed by the Aaltice. As a result, the Lylat system, once thought to have been totally destroyed during the final battle with Starcrusher, is found in its original coordinates intact, having been shrouded by a powerful Ra-Shi hologram generator. Leigun Era See main article: Leigun Era December, 3019 thru April, 3021 *The Leigun, an exotic crystalline species, arrives through a rift in Sector 4. Leigun mastermind Dr. Zxoll leads his vast forces and the rebuilt Venomian Military to attack the Lylat system, and eventually the Rigel system. The Leigun use a weapon called Crystolsis to convert the star of the Palunt system into a Jupiter-sized crystalline object that travels to the Rigel system, with the intention of destroying Legaria (Jan 3021). Crystolsis is destroyed before can fire its main weapon, killing Zxoll and freeing the Leigun from his manipulative influence (Apr 3021). February, 3020 *Bysker Nedilara, an Aaltice, is named the new General of Corneria and its colonies. He is the first alien to hold that title. Events of 3031-3032 September 3031 *Ten years after the fall of Zxoll and the dissolution of the Phoenix Alliance, the ghostly nebula of Sector 4 has been blown away by a supernova. Various strange artifacts are uncovered as a result, including remains of the ancient Valian Empire. Also discovered is the planet of Siveril, a lush and mysterious world almost exclusively dominated by plants. 3032 *A Krin tyrant named Tyrannis rises to power. He utilizes the strange energy present in the Nexus to power his goals, allowing him to manifest his thoughts in the physical realm and create a vast fleet of warships. The United Planets Armada, formed from the remnants of the Phoenix Alliance, leads the charge against him. Tyrannis' reign of terror eventually ends at the edge of a blade wielded by a dying General Seibris Maduven. Nexite Boom and Lylatian Renaissance 3033 thru January, 3039 * Energy begins leaking from the Nexus thanks to the effects of Tyrannis' manipulations, taking the form of deposits of a transmutational mineral known as nexite. This leads to an interstellar gold rush as countless factions vie for control of mining sites, with special focus on the Glade system. In January of 3039, the boundary between reality and the Nexus is stabilized as an act of vengeance by Xal'Vau warlord Vallos. All nexite is rendered inert, leading to a galaxy-wide economic recession and the financial collapse of the United Planets Armada. 3036 thru 3038 *Corneria becomes a major galactic trading hub. In 3038, a version of Andross from the Star Fox Zero universe uses a matter digitization device to convert the Lylat system into data. It is eventually liberated and reverted back to realspace, and Andross is banished to his home universe. Corneria recovers and continues forward as an economic powerhouse. January, 3039 *Jaxer is named the new General of Corneria, succeeding Bysker Nedilara. A system-wide increase in crime occurs as a result of the collapse of the UPA.Category:Timelines